


Your name is ErWIN!

by AJ_Decixion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erlose, Erwin - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Decixion/pseuds/AJ_Decixion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin's pre-expedition ritual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your name is ErWIN!

**Author's Note:**

> My first story and instead of a serious one or a pairing i did a stupid short story.
> 
> I saw a picture and a tumblr post and just had this in my head since i find it hilarious.

Levi sulked through the hall heading for his room to finish his paperwork when he saw his commander's door slightly open with light pouring out.

What the hell is that bushy brow doing?  
He walked to the door and opened it to find an interesting sight.

Erwin standing infront of a mirror in nothing but his boxers and shaving cream on his face with a razor held up like a sword.

MY NAME IS ERWIN NOT ERLOSE!  
ERWIN!  
I AM A WINNER MY EYEBROWS SIGNIFY MY MANLINESS AND MEN LIVE ON!!

Sweat drips down Levi's face as he stares at this ridiculous sight.

Erwin sees Levi in the mirror and spins around faster than you can blink.

Levi uh how is the reports going I was just shaving hehehehe.  
Erwin has the dumbest blush ever with sweat pouring down him.

Goodnight commander.

He salutes with the same stupid expression.

From that day forward Erwin remembered to always keep his door completely closed.


End file.
